


A Powder keg on the front lawn

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Bribery, Drama, Dueling, Everyone needs therapy But it’s the 1940s so no one gets it, Family is complicated, Knights of Walpurgis, Lord Voldemort has a sister, Love eventually, PTSD, Potions, Pureblood Society, Quidditch, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, The Royal Navy, Tom Riddle Sr. needs a hug, When he isn’t insane poisoned or drowning in rage, Wool’s Orphanage, World War Two, You will Probably cry at some point reading this, british aristocracy, complicated family dynamics, she is going to kick his ass as only family can, the Riddles hate magic but love Vanessa, tom riddle is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: It was 1938 And Vanessa Riddle’s father was as  mad as a Hatter, ranting about witches and disappearing doors on his bad nights and flinching away from any human contact on his good days. Her father was a troubled man her cousins said but her grandmother always barked he didn’t used to be it was that monstrous wife of his that stole him away and made him like this.
Relationships: Mary Riddle/Thomas Riddle, Tom Riddle Senior/ Cassiopeia black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Powder keg on the front lawn

It was 1938 And Vanessa Riddle’s father was as mad as a Hatter, ranting about witches and disappearing doors on his bad nights and flinching away from any human contact on his good days. Her father was a troubled man her cousins said but her grandmother always barked he didn’t used to be it was that monstrous wife of his that stole him away and made him like this. 

Vanessa having been born after her fathers madness had taken root , was the byproduct of a hasty marriage between a sympathetic nurse (who her grandparents had bribed to sleep with their only son) and her crack pot father . Her mother had stayed for the first year of her life before demanding a divorce and a momentary compensation for her silence about Tom Riddle Seniors condition so Vanessa grew up motherless in the big house in Little Harrington with a mad father that tried to hug her once when she was three but just couldn’t managed it, the pathetic but Heartfelt apology he gave her still made her cry when she thought about it. And a set of grandparents more concerned about what society through about the family then what was actually going on behind closed doors in the big house on Cosgrove Lane. 

But that didn’t matter, what mattered now was the Letter a crisp cream Piece of parchment with a seal on it . It had Arrived by owl today, her birthday along with a woman name Amelia Gracehall . Both of which had spooked her father , Tom Who had managed for the first time in years to smile at her and shake her hand just for a minute but it was something she would alway cherish, and this bitch had ruined it by jumping out of the fire like owned the place. To deliver what she claimed as brilliant news, Vanessa was a witch just like her brother. 

No only what the first real sign of her father’s Affection Vanessa had ever received ruined by this Interloper but now she had a half brother who was a Slytherin ( whatever that was) and father was crying , shaking,and Babbling nonsense behind an armchair like he hadn’t done in years. Vanessa wanted nothing more in the moment then to Tear the letter to pieces and use Professor Gracehall,” call me Amy dear” for target protecting with her rifle. 

As a Muggleborn unlike her Apparent sibling, She had never heard of Vanessa had no choice but to attend Hogwarts as you had to be 17 to give up your magic Voluntarily. 

The Awful woman left As quickly as she arrived , leaving Vanessa to deal with the fallout of the Atomic bomb the witch had dropped on her life but not before the woman had taken one look at Vanessa’s father and said, “ you poor dear fellow, Amortentia poisoning is such a nasty business.”  
The woman had the gall to cluck her tongue at Vanessa’s Terrified father before Producing something called a “ bezoar “ for her pocket and pointing a stick in her father’s Direction and saying some pseudo-latin nonsense Rendering him motionless so that she could force the “bezoar “ down her helpless father’s throat. The woman had done the same thing to her when she had tried to save her poor papa from the witch.

So Vanessa had had to Watch motionless as her father , Choked and vomited up a Bright pink sludge that looked like it was A decade old while the fowl woman Just clucked her tongue again And looked disgusted at her Terrified father as he clutched his Throat Begging for her to make it stop between Bouts of nausea.

The whole ordeal was over in about 10 minutes, but it’s Ramifications would haunt Vanessa for the rest of her years. That bitch witch ,” call me Amy dear”, Actually had the nerve to inform her she should be greatful she had tried to kill her father ,as very few other witches Would have bothered to help a “ Muggle”. As the witch Told her Caustically she would be by in a week to take them to diagonal alley, as her father was clearly in not shape to travel( No thanks to her). With that the bitch left The way she had come through a Bursts of Emerald fire. 

Leaving Vanessa finally unfrozen Staring into the clear Intelligent glaze of a very sane Thomas Riddle. Who’s hazel eyes For the first time in her life Looked right at her and were filled with hate.


End file.
